


Dirty Little Secret/Release All Your Light

by alabasterblaze



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella were not faithful to Edward?<br/>And where does the lamb go to seek that the lion cannot offer her?<br/>To the wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who has to know?

**Author's Note:**

> "Who has to know  
> The way she feels inside (inside)  
> Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
> These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
> And all I've tried to hide  
> It's eating me apart  
> Trace this life out"
> 
> -All American Regrets, Dirty Little Secret

...It was always Aro. The fiend dashed in her dreams, seducing her behind closed eyes, at the darkest of nights. She felt a burning sensation deep within her abdomen  and a throbbing pull when she pictured his in her mind. The feelings made her all the more eager to turn, to rid herself of the depravity lurking. No more dreams equaled no more Aro.

Even now, as they stood across the battle field, the sensations heightened by proximity. Even though the threat of violence against her family was s t inking up the air. The effect that he had, claiming all of her mind in ways that not even Edward held on her mind. It warped her and made her shudder like their first encounter...

_ He took her hand and stroked it gently. As if  he  were the fragile one, and brought it up to his face. A manic, soft gleam echoed in scarlet eyes webbed with velvet textures. He breathed in gently and exhaled, proclaiming he heard nothing from her mind. He let go, but slowly, feeling each dimple on her joints and the pads of her palms, before lastly ringing the thumbprint of her. He savored every second of it. His hissing of her name as if every syllable was it's own word, " Issss -a- belll - aaah ." Lilting off his tongue. She was taken aback. No one treated her with such prudence. Not even Edward. The way in his good - bye he fondled her face, leaving a hot trail of crimson in his wake and tremors in her system. Her body responded to it and left her aching. Alice and her supposed beloved marked it off as fear, but she alone knew of her body's betrayal.  _

How many nights  had she had alone  when Edward was away hunting did she try to imagine his hands snaking up and down her body, as she entered herself only to have tawny eyes being replaced by vitriolic red? Bronze hair with black?  Iron  silk replaced with marble and cotton? 

It's always been Aro. She tried and went  along with the wedding plans to appease everyone in the world and let herself cave to Edward, pushing all adulterous thoughts from her mind.

He still plagued her immortal mind.  The dreams  had obviously stopped, but she  still felt the creeping warmth in the pit of her stomach when she thought of him. 

...the extravagant gift he gave her? Oh dear lord.  It was akin to a sugar daddy giving his baby a car or something. Edward got her the car. But it made her feel all the more important when it was a high ranking, hypnotic, dominant personality.

In her head, back at the present day and age, she looked Aro dead in the eyes and wondered offhandedly if this is what Eve felt like when she partook in the apple.  She worked through any possible scenarios for a happy ending, or at least a means to end this torture. 

Without any filtering, she murmured, "I'll join you."

Everyone in vicinity gave a  slight jump back,  Nessie  behind her asked, "Do what Momma?" 

She swallowed her pride and stepped into the middle of the battle field and direc ted her attention to the guard at large.  She gave a test of her voice and spoke up: "I'll join you. It's no secret Aro wants my powers. If it means the safety of my family and friends. I'll do it." 

Her eyes burned with a tearless sadness. She let a ragged breath, "I'll give up everything. Please, in exchange for the life of my daughter, I'll give myself to you."  The innuendo was not intended. She realized that it'd be  comprising so much of what she believed, she  imagined her eyes blood red and herself clad in black.

She averted her gaze to Aro and pinned him with near gold eyes. "What do you say?" She bit her lip and her eyebrows knit together, she kept defiant, despite the crushing feeling she was feeling.

The trio made delegation . It took only a few minutes. It was agonizing. During that time she and Edward became frosty towards each other:

"How can you? They want to kill us and you run to them?" He spat, "W ith open arms!" His hair caught in a non- existent  wind. 

She laughed, "You have a better option?" She took a step towards her child, defensively. 'They'll kill her and you if I don’t give them some  other  alternative!"

Suddenly they stopped. All the fighting, the council had made their  de cision . 

Aro  came forward and threw open his arms  and lofted out, "As you wish, Isabella.   You leave with us this instant." 

She kissed Edward on the cheek and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, it's the only way."  She choked back a sob. She'd miss this life and her daughter. "I can visit her?" She contested slightly. "Right!" She said that word boldly.  With every burning emotion she'd ever felt. 

"Of course, a mother's touch will be needed in our observations of her." Markus said.

_ Damn Markus _ , she thought, gritting her teeth,  _ he probably knows of  my feelings _ . 

"I love you Nessie." Sh e embraced her daughter and inhaled her scent one time and turned to Jacob, "Take care of her." She requested. Jacob gave a whine in almost agreement. They were at a cross roads and Jacob understood, somehow, he did. 

One last kiss to her daughter and a few " Sorry' s ." Later she made her way to their side, her side. It'd be hard to break up the old dichotomy. She st ood behind one of the wives and whispered softly, only that that area near the trio of Elders would hear, "I want to go. Now." S he swallowed. 

The informant was killed. 

She was swept up. No second glance back. She trained her eyes on  Aro . Her secret sin, now she was able to try to get him in her honeymoon suite. She would have to make herself stand out even more. 

This was her life now. 

And you know what?

She didn't mind at all.


	2. Release All Your Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where good girls go to die  
> that's where I'll be  
> Waiting for my love with my heart on my sleeve
> 
> Forget about the future  
> forget about the past.  
> My heart beats so,  
> my hands are cold  
> please God make this moment last
> 
> -London After Midnight, Where Good Girls Go to Die

So Isabella wanted to pardon her daughter's life in exchange for her allegiance to the  Volturi ? That was a most...tantalizing position he was left in. Very good. He'd been craving her, wanting to slip inside her and have his way with her. 

His eyes gleamed with anticipation. How things all fall into place. He' d eyed the girl up as a mortal morsel. All nerves and luscious black hair, Oh how he' d loved taunting Edw ard  with images of Bella's naked body spayed out in front of him, quiv ering with joy and ecstasy. He wanted to take  away that pain that she had due to Edward's neglect. 

He also saw what her powers could be. A powerful shield? Something else entirely? Something bizarre that  could be used to the advantage of him.

Oh- Isabella Swan left him in a curious state. He was in love with his lust. Drunkenly disguised in her mind now as some pantomime villain who coveted her powers and only desired her for that. But this woman was so much more to him than that. He turned and made  Sulpicia  his wife purely out of keeping up appearances. There was no love and her beside manner was atrocious. She'd rather make meals of pretty young things. An author he encountered described the tastes she had as  faunlets  and nymphets. 

But such is marriage for political means. 

Oh- Isabella. 

He made the council with his brothers quick and forced it in his favor. All through out he heard the young couple, soon to be  departed's  bickering. 

"How can you?" The petulant child whined. " _They_ want to  kill  us! And you run to them?" Right now, all  Aro  wanted to do was to kill Edward Cullen, how dare he talk to his future bride like that! "With open arms!" He heard Bella's defiant reply and he ended it and announced gladly.

"As you wish, Isabella! You leave with us this instant." He purred contently. 

He observed the family's break up and winced at the fact that Isabella would miss her offspring. 

Good to know that Markus gave her that reply. He was too busy on what many would call an adrenalin high. 

"I love you, Nessie." She said sadly, it sounded as if her voice would break. He stood by stony faced and his usual mask of controlled insanity. She communicated with one of the shifters and talked to it as if it were on the same level of being as her. And apologized relentlessly. He'd have to break her of  that habit.

He welcomed her and watched her peripherally as she trailed along beside her new coven. She looked perfect for the coven. Her cape would be nearly as black as his, maybe a few shades darker than the wives, and of course tight fitting. It'd show off the curves she had and the fact she was the shining gem of the vampire world.

The one he'd been waiting for _forever_.

And he was pleased finally.


	3. Led By a Feeling

Six years had passed since that fateful afternoon in the clearing. It was finally time for Renesmee to join her rightful place in Italy. She was fully grown. Her mother had visited her a lot, sometimes for weeks at a time. She'd gotten adjusted to the fact that her mom had started drinking human's blood.

 And had begun using her powers at a moments notice. With proper training they grew to not only be mental but physical. At moments resolve. That's all. One time Emmett made an off color comment about something or other regarding a policy she concocted for the creation of newborns.

  
There was a slight pulse of psychic energy and he went flying into the wall. Bella's red eyes were on fire one moment then back to silky devotion to her daughter the next.

  
She'd even gone through an intense year of hatred, fueled by her father's vitriol. He'd bad mouthed her so much after she'd left with them. Seeing her mother happier than she'd remembered her when she was with the Cullens.  It was like a dull knife to the chest, or some other human metaphor. She was a dhamphir and didn't exactly know.

  
Today, she'd even get to visit her grandfather and tell him good-bye. Mom was going to pop in. Mom'd made up some elaborate story about divorce and law suits and going abroad to study law at a prestigious Italian university.  It was a simple story, but Mom churned out not only a law degree, but a doctorate in Anthropology and a bacehlor's in International Relations.

  
Her mother's fashion sense had changed since it was herself dressing her and not Aunt Alice. It was more casual yet sophisticated. She noted it and liked it more than anything any of her "family" members had put her in ever. She'd even had begun to copy her style, much to her father's dismay.

  
Even worse, she'd even begun to like Jane. And Aro and her had a complex bond, their skills meshed nicely together, the one who sees all, and the one who lets all see. Much of the guard was wrapped around her fingers.

  
And good thing. It was well established within the community that the couple whom made the first hybrid child had fallen out. Also, strange rumors about an intimate relationship between the head of the Volturi and the latest recruit, the mother of Renesmee had blossomed.  
Her mother arrived at the Cullen residence sharply on time, with Dmitry, Aro, Felix, Jane,and a no-longer newborn named Amelia whom had a skill for speaking to the dead.

She rushed to the door and let them in. "Hey Mom! Aro!" She gave an awkward nod to the guard as she rushed to hug Isabella.

  
"Hey baby!" Isabella smiled and pretended to be winded by Resnesmee's weight. "Look at you fully grown!" She smiled, then gave a look at the Cullens as she hung her cloak on the hat stand near the door.

The look was defiant and falsely claiming great pleasure to look at their faces. Except Rosalie.( Rosalie had gained a Newfound respect for Isabella, Renesmee once listened to the two have a private conversation about how Aunt Rosalie was proud of her. Something about her father being a Royce and Aro being Emmett. Whatever, she never asked her aunt for anything.)  
The smile she gave Rosalie was genuine and warm. She was the only Cullen that was still on good terms.   
Isabella was wearing basic black leather pants and a black long sleeved tee-shirt. Simple, but yet looked deadly. She had no ornamentation. Just a simple Volturi pendant.   
"You ready for Italy?" She asked going on in to tickle her daughter's stomach. "Sun pretty much all the time! No more rain! All the flowers are succulents! My god. I sound like Renée." She laughed. It was carefree and raucous, almost innocent.  
"Being stuck in this rains good for no one." Aro remarked. "It's no wonder you are depressed my dearest Carlisle. English weather is the same is it not?"   
Aro told her once in her mind that the key to keeping people placated with oneself is cheerful tones and a smile so broad that it looks like your mind is broken.  
Aro took Isabella by the waist and whispered in a tone only a vampire might hear if they strained themselves, or were a dhamphir in the close vicinity being nosy. "She'll love her room. I've ordered a purchase of Raphaelites paintings for her." Isabella twisted around to face him and the guard averted their eyes out of decency. But the Cullens gaped as she placed a finger in his lip then kissed his neck.   
Renesmee blushed. Her father and she never acted like this in public. Hardly at home in the cottage as well! She knew that Mom loved Aro like Esme and Carlisle did. She was the only person besides Rosalie that liked this fact.   
And plus, no more of this animal blood nonsense with the Volturi! Her mind betraying her around her father when she imagined biting pretty girls necks and draining them dry. It was hard enough that she was a lesbian for them to accept. Especially when she developed a crush on the woman who played the Evil Queen on Once Upon a Time. And her father lectured her about pure minds. Then blamed her mother for leaving her without a proper role model.   
The fact that animal blood didn't cut it for her?   
Years of learning to lock her mind away from those desires. And other things.  
Jane was here. And Jane learned to love her.   
The only regrets she had about leaving this life were a few...less judgmental family members and her best friend Jake. Jake would be on her mind a lot. Hopefully he would forgive her and email. Maybe even visit?  
That'd be awesome.  
She smiled shyly at Jane, "Hey. Jane." Jane winked back in response.   
"You have all your things?" Aro clapped at his hands and Renesmee pointed. He motioned for Dmitry to pick up the bulk of the things.   
She then turned to her father. "Dad, you'll visit, right?" Her forehead crinkled with apprehension. Her instinct forced her to hug him. So she died, she felt his body stiffen and then relax. He pet her hair and kissed her head, "Of course Nessie. Anytime." She nodded and touched him on his cheek, showing him how happy that would make her. He smiled at that.   
She picked up her purse and a suitcase of CD's and DVD's, slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and looked at the Cullens. "Thank you all. For everything. Always." Her voice broke up a bit. But she grimaced it away. Her tongue made a clicking noise.  
Aro picked up one last bag and carried it out and said, "Have a lovely day, dear friends. Please visit Italy every chance you get!" His tone was light and confectionary. The voice of a diplomat.  
Renesmee looked back as the mansion faded out of sight. Jane held her hand and smiled a warm inviting smile. She thought she saw copper fur flit through the forest.  
A new chapter in her life had truly began.

And she felt fine and free, truly immortal. By any standards, she was the most blessed person in existence.


End file.
